


Bite in it!

by Inkflower16



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Olrik, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Sharkey, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkflower16/pseuds/Inkflower16
Summary: You shouldn't mix business and private life together. You shouldn't push your lieutenant on the bed. You shouldn't straddle him. You shouldn't take your clothes off. You shouldn't allow him put his hands on you.You really shouldn't.But Olrik never cared about forbidden things.
Relationships: Colonel Olrik/Sharkey (Blake et Mortimer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Bite in it!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind for a while now. Short and sweet (kind of).

The contract had been completed with success.

It had been a straightforward affair, no complication, no surprises. Everything had gone according to plan.

The team he had assembled was on its way out. Each leaving in a timely manner, evaporating like mist. Back to their underground world from which outlaws come from. He was ready to leave himself, he had a safe house ready and was looking forward to spending a well deserved vacation somewhere calm before the next mission came up.

Olrik was so busy reflecting on his upcoming holiday that he almost missed the knock at the door of his suite. _It has to be Sharkey_ , he thought. They probably all left. Good.

"Come in!", he called, not bothering to turn around as he took a cigarette from a pack laying around and lit it up.

Sharkey entered the room and took his hat off. His coat dripping rain water on the carpet. He looked over at his lieutenant who was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, squeezing the rim of his fedora in his huge hands.

The Colonel stared hard at Sharkey's face.

"I trust everything went fine?"

"Yes, Boss. Everyone is gone. I -" Sharkey's face was scrunched up for a moment before he spoke again. "I will be on my way now soon. Just wanted to say good-bye."

Turning around fully, the Colonel looked at him, taking him fully in for the first time since he entered the room. He had learned early on as a young man how to master himself completely. Never show anything that could be used against you. Ever. That was rule number one in his line of work and it explained his unmatched success.

But no matter what he did, he always felt this fire banked low in his gut every time that big oaf was around. Almost since their very first meeting which had been nothing more than a job interview to say the truth.

Sharkey had stood there, almost like he did right now and Olrik had been sitting in his chair, appraising the man who had been recommended to him, smoking and questioning him, testing him. But even then, he would be lying if he said he hadn't, for a fleeting moment, thought of how it would feel to have this huge man's weight pinning him down, trapping him.

Back then, he had severely chastised himself and shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind but it didn't help. Sharkey was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed but his unwavering loyalty toward Olrik made him hard to push away. They had worked countless jobs together and he always looked at him with admiration whenever he was explaining the plan or giving orders to get themselves out of a tricky situation. Ready to spring into action at his command. It didn't help the Colonel one bit. He wasn't stupid, anyone who knew what to look for would recognize the fire in his lieutenant's eyes. Given half the chance, he would gladly give more than just his soul to Olrik.

Olrik took a long draft on his cigarette.

"Are you going back to Chicago?"

"Yeah... High time I saw my folks. They ain't getting any younger, ya know."

The look on Sharkey's face was anything but joyful, not what you would except of someone with enough cash in their pockets to last months and the prospect of a well-deserved holiday in front of them. His fingers still gripping his hat, he looked at the Colonel in the eyes, a silent plea marking his features.

Olrik exhaled a cloud of smoke, putting his cigarette off. Looking at his accomplice now, he noticed that it may have rained more than he thought. His pants are sticking to his legs, his white dress shirt is soaked through and showing off the muscles of his torso.

Hell, they both wanted it, they craved it even. All he had to do was to cross the small distance between them, grab him by the lapel of his coat and smash his mouth against his. It wouldn't even take him two seconds and everything would change. He would expose himself entirely, open himself to someone else, and to a subordinate too! But he could also turn his back to Sharkey and send him on his way.They wouldn't see each other for months, not until the next heist when he would just call for him and the lieutenant would gratefully run to his Colonel, meeting him wherever he was, ready for anything he asked of him. Olrik wondered for a second how this loyalty would translate to a more private setting... _NO! Stop this, you fool!!_

A moment passes in silence and Sharkey's face closes, understanding the dismissal.

"See you soon, Boss. Take care."

He put his fedora back on and started to leave when he heard Olrik's calm voice calling him.

"Sharkey, wait a moment."

Surprised, the bodyguard turned around. The Colonel's back is turned, his fingers drumming on a small coffee table. It only lasts a moment before he faces Sharkey once more, a dark look on his face. Sharkey doesn't know what happened in the last seconds but he can feel something coming, something he can't quite put his finger on...

He doesn't have time to follow that thought though, for Olrik is suddenly there, close enough for him to smell is cologne. _Habit Rouge_ , by Guerlain. Sharkey has a small bottle of it in his case, not that he would ever admit it. 

Olrik tried not to think, to shut his brain for once. It's against the rules and he knew it but right now, with this big man in front of him, his wet shirt allowing him a glimpse of his body and telling him farewell, he just cannot bring himself to care. He just acts. He took hold of his collar and pulled him down, kissing him hard. He could feel Sharkey freeze before suddenly pulling him in a bear hug, opening his mouth and drink in the kiss like a man dying of thirst. The Colonel felt as if a dam was breaking inside of him. The pressure of keeping himself in check finally gone, he felt dizzy, drunk on this new-found freedom.

And God is he going to take advantage of it.

Sharkey was momentarily struck speechless. His Boss was kissing him. His lips were on his. He was kissing Olrik. And this was not one of his dreams which more often than not ended up with him waking up to either a raging erection or covered in his own cum. Afraid that the Colonel would change his mind any second, he pulled the man in his embrace, capturing his lips, pressing himself against him. He had wanted this for so long! He raised his hand to cup this beautiful face, the cheek warm against the palm, deepening their kiss. He groaned against those sinful lips, not caring about how he sounded.

The sound went straight to the Colonel's groin. God! That was exactly what he wanted from this. But it was not going to be enough for long, he needed more contact, more heat, he needed more of Sharkey.

"Sit on the bed." he orders, breathless against the other.

"What..? Bos-"

"On the bed, Sharkey. Don't make me repeat myself!"

Pushing him down, Olrik quickly straddled him, peeling the soaked coat off his shoulders. Resuming their kiss, Olrik almost jumped when two massive hands grabbed his butt and pushed him forward, grinding him against a very hard Sharkey. He raised an eyebrow at him and Sharkey did look sheepish but grabbed his hips once more and it was Olrik's turn to let out a moan. Lord, he was as big as he had hoped he would be!

Panting hard, Olrik put a hand on Sharkey's torso and forced him down. Sharkey just laid there, looking up at his Boss, disheveled, his perfectly tailored suit askew, begging to be ripped off to expose every inch of skin to his eyes. As if the Colonel could read his mind, he takes off his jacket and loosens his tie before grinding his hips hard against Sharkey's erection, rolling his hips and making them both moan, Olrik biting into his fist to prevent himself from crying out loud. _God, he looks fantastic!_ Sharkey was entranced by the sight in front of his eyes. This amazing man riding him, making the most sinful noises he had ever heard. All because of him!

He needed to calm himself! There was no way in Hell he was going to waste such an amazing opportunity by blowing up his load too early like a teenager!

Slowly they divested themselves of their clothes, taking in the other's body. Sharkey noted all the scars and marks on Olrik's skin, licking them where he could, letting his fingers drift on them. Bullets, blades, whips, and others he could not identify. He would commit them to memory.

Olrik closed his eyes as he felt a wide, hot tongue tasting his skin, leaving a cold trail behind and making his skin shiver. He brought his hands to Sharkey's torso and began undoing the buttons, fully exposing him the way he was. Grabbing at the shoulders, he just all but tore the offending shirt away, taking in the sight before him, the deep, barrel-like chest, the muscles rippling beneath skin, it just made him ache for more!  
Combing his fingers through his lieutenant's short hair, he brought their faces together once more, kissing him with desperation. tightening his hold on the strands, he guided Sharkey to switch places. More than happy to comply, Sharkey lifted the Colonel off, large palms cupping his ass for him to lay down on the bed beneath him.  
  
  
Impatient hands busied themselves unbuckling their belts, opening their trousers, slowly rolling their hips together, hungry for more friction, more of each other until their members collided hot skin against hot skin for the first time, making them both gasp. They quickly took everything, anything off which still stood between them and this raw pleasure they had just glimpse together.

Right then something caught Olrik's eye for a split second, looking closely he saw a thin gold chain with a gold cross hanging around Sharkey's neck, dangling above him.

"I didn't peg you for a religious man.", he said rolling his hips to make the other squirm and grunt.

"Well, I was raised as a good catholic boy," he explained with a chuckle, his cheeks reddening.

"I can see that." Olrik reached between them and stroke him slowly, squeezing steadily, making the other shut his eyes tight.

"I...I might not have gone to church in a while n-now. O-oh! Boss!"

Smirking, Olrik released him after a last, long stroke, slowly dragging his fist downward and back up again. 

Sharkey panted, eyes squeezed tight. A moment passed before he opened them, glaring at the Colonel.

"I may not have been to church in a while, but I still remember one or two prayers." He said as he slid down Olrik's body before settling between his legs. He looked at the Colonel who had propped himself on his elbows while taking his member in his large hand and stroking it slowly. They stared at each other until Sharkey smirked and bent down, taking Olrik in his mouth, slowly swallowing the head, the tip of his tongue tasting it and never breaking eye contact with his Boss. Working his way down, he teased slowly at the shaft with his tongue until he took all of it in.

Above him the Colonel slowly closed his eyes, his head hanging back and his lips parted.

_He is gorgeous!_

Holding one thigh with his hand to keep Olrik's legs spread, Sharkey dragged his lips back up holding the member in his hand and sucking hard on the head. And God, he wasn't prepared for the sounds coming out of the Colonel's lips, a sinful moan that seem to stretch out without end, vibrating forever in Sharkey's ears, filling him with marvel... and hot lust.

Quickly wetting his fingers, he brought them low while keeping his mouth full, gingerly touching Olrik's entrance, the tip of his fingers just grazing, his thumb feeling the opening but not entering.

Olrik could feel his heart beating in his ears, his throat tight with effort. He was killing him! Hell, he was lost the moment he felt the heat of the other's mouth engulf him, all of him. Sharkey's might not have been to church recently but he knew how to worship!

He felt himself grow harder, his balls heavier, he was barely able to hold himself back when his lieutenant sucked hard as if trying to draw the very life out of him. And he almost succeeded! Olrik just felt the overwhelming need to turn himself around on all fours and order Sharkey to do his very best.

The slow, slick fingers probing him shyly made him shiver. He needed more and soon!

He grasped blindly at the nightstand, his fingers closing around the little bottle he used when alone. Looking up, Sharkey saw the pure, unbridled need in the Colonel's eyes and did not waste any time. Releasing him with a pop, he raised himself to his knees and took the bottle, oiling his fingers and stroking himself with long, lazy movements, making sure to put on a good show for his Boss. Lowering himself once more he kissed Olrik fervently until they were both just grasping at the other, panting. He wasn't surprised when teeth bit him as he started teasing the other with his fingers once more. He stretched and prepared him the best he could, taking his time, and adding two, then three fingers waiting until he felt the Olrik rocking himself on them, his patience running thin.

Oiling himself up once more, Sharkey positioned himself between the Colonel's legs, holding himself and teasing at the entrance, mock-stabbing and entering ever so slightly to retreat and do it all over again, making the other squirm.

"Quit your teasing, Sharkey!", growled Olrik "Get to it already!"

Laughing, Sharkey settled himself fully on top of him. After a moment of hesitation, he said:

"Mike."

"What?", asked the Colonel.

"My given name is Mike. Well, it's Michael, but you know..." he added, his face hesitant. "I'd rather you call me by my... my name."

Staring at him for a moment, Olrik smiled.

"Well alright then." he wrapped his legs around his Lieutenant's waist and brought his lips next to his ear. "Fuck me, Mike."

That silky, educated voice pronouncing his name with so much filth had him growling and he pressed himself fully against Olrik's entrance, pushing until he felt the tight ring of muscles give way and he slid slowly inside, taking his time, trying to control his overwhelming need to snap his hips fast and sink himself deep in the pliant body beneath him after which he had lusted for so long.

He gritted his teeth as he buried his cock to the hilt. He looked down at Olrik and saw his eyes dark with lust, his lips parted, taking short breaths.

"Too much? Should I stop?", he asked, worried.

"Mike, if you don't move soon, I will make you regret the day you were born!", replied Olrik in a dark voice.

Grinning at how horny his Boss was, Sharkey pulled out until only the head was left inside and pushed forward once more, in a slow, long motion, burying his member deep in the sinful tightness beneath him, engulfing him.

"O-oooooh! Yes, just like this!", Olrik's eyes were closed, hands grabbing at Mike's thighs, forcing him deeper. "Harder!"

Snapping his hips forward, Sharkey complied eagerly, starting to fuck his Boss into the mattress, eliciting moans every time he hit that special spot inside of him.

With each move he could feel the other's hard member sliding against his stomach, slick with sweat. Looking down beneath them was a mistake for him as he caught sight of the Colonel's hole, stretching to accommodate his member, taking him so well and of the hard cock bouncing between them, already dropping pre-cum in lazy beads, traveling down.

Olrik opened his eyes has he felt Mike stop abruptly. He was suddenly rigid, hand frantically reaching for his member, growling through gritted teeth as he violently squeezed himself at the base.

They stayed like this for a while, not daring to speak until Sharkey unlocked his jaw, taking deep, purposeful breaths and opened his eyes once more. With his hair completely disheveled and sweat running down his brow, he looked like a man who had just been through a terrible trial.

"Now Mike, " he said lowering his voice to a sulky whisper. "Don't you dare come too soon."

"I-I wouldn't dream of it, Boss." Sharkey answered with a gulp, his throat dry from panting.

"Liar." Olrik shifted his hips and squeezed his muscles lightly around the thick cock still inside of him, making the other moan. "That's all you are dreaming about, Mike. All you want right now is to fuck me hard and empty yourself deep inside of me. Isn't that right? Oh, am I being too blunt for you?" He added with a cruel smirk, as Sharkey's hand reached out once more between them, he face contorted with a mix of lust and frustration.

"BOSS! Please!", he cried.

"Alright, alright." he said, squirming away from Sharkey. He felt the cock slid out of him, making Mike take a sharp inhale, biting his thumb to keep himself from crying out.

He positioned himself on the middle of the bed and took in the sight before him.

Sharkey was still on his knees, his hard cock standing proudly between his legs, veins sticking out on the underside, the head glistening, purple with unsatisfied need. He was slowly releasing himself from his grip once more, trying not to stare at Olrik too much in fear _it_ would happen again.

"Good boy." he praised "Now, if you feel in control again, I may have something for you. Come here and don't hold back. That's an order!" he added in a low, dark voice.

He then turned himself and Sharkey was suddenly presented with the most sinful sight he had ever seen.

On all fours, Olrik presented himself fully to him, arching his back, knees spread. Grabbing the hips, Sharkey groaned has he felt the other's backside press against his erection. He dragged it along the crack, the head catching on the rim once, twice, eliciting delicious moans from his Boss before it suddenly slid in, surprising them both. Nice and loose from before, oil slicking the way, Sharkey felt himself entering Heaven once more.

But it should never be said that he ever went against a direct order! Mounting him, Sharkey made it his duty to not.hold.back.

He groaned and panted, felt the head of his cock repeatedly hit the Colonel's sweet spot, making him gasp and spread his legs even more.

"Harder, Mike!" he ordered.

 _Oh, God!_ His control slipped. Mounting Olrik, he forced his head in the pillow, hips snapping wildly out of control as he reached for the Colonel's cock, stroking him as he felt pre-cum drop on his fingers.

"Yes! Yes!...Oo-oooh! Boss, I can't stop, I can't stop! You feel so good, I'm sorry!"

"Come Mike! Come for me! A-aah!" Olrik had barely enough time to encourage Sharkey as he felt himself burst, his balls tight and trembling from raw pleasure, coming in long jets on the sheets and on the fingers still holding him in their firm grasp.

Above him Sharkey was fucking him in fast, short moves before stopping suddenly, deep inside of him. He felt the rush of hot seed inside of him and heard Sharkey's long growl in his ear as he finally, _finally_ emptied himself.

They stayed like this for a long time, breathing hard. Sharkey eventually slumped on top of Olrik, covering him with his body and getting himself scowled at when suggesting to move in order not to crush him. It was just too good to pass, Olrik loved the feeling of Mike's weight on him, feeling his seed slowly drip out down his thighs.

They had to move at some point, their skin now cold to the touch. Sharkey got up and covered them both with the sheets before pulling his Boss into a hug, putting his head on his torso to make sure he wasn't cold.

Not a word was said for a while. Feeling his eyes starting to drop, Sharkey turned his head to see Olrik already asleep against him.

Smiling, he bent over to kiss him.

"Good-night, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Habit Rouge is an actual perfume for men by Jean-Paul Guerlain which was created in 1965. It has a woody, oriental spice scent.
> 
> The first name Michael "Mike" comes fom the fic "Breaking" from Blackpenny and while I'm not sure if it's canon (they might be better informed than I am), I just loved it. It fits the character really well in my opinion!


End file.
